


i think i wanna share

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, just two bros jerking it together...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin needs to relax. Superboy's pretty sure he knows how to fix that.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	i think i wanna share

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime approximately at the beginning of the teen titans run. very much unedited i am so sorry.

“Uh,” Tim says, and swallows. His mouth is dry. “Kon.”

“Yeah?” Kon says, distracted, clicking around on Tim’s laptop. 

“Kon,” Tim says again, and valiantly tries to ignore the pair of breasts he catches a glimpse of on his laptop screen. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Kon rolls his eyes, sets the laptop on the end of his bed. “Uh, yeah? Seriously, Tim, dude, you gotta  _ chill. _ ”

“And masturbating with you will help me chill,” Tim says slowly, staring at Kon. Very carefully not staring at his laptop. 

Tim is unclear on how, exactly, he ended up here. Here being Titans Tower, half past one in the morning, Kon, in his Superboy t-shirt and a pair of sweats, sitting on Tim’s bed, some kind of porn lined up on the laptop that, until ten minutes ago, Tim had been using to type up a report for Batman. 

“Yes!” Kon says, as if it’s obvious. “Like, man, no offense, but if you don’t loosen up some, your shoulders are gonna revolt. When’s the last time you jerked off, anyway?”

“Last week,” Tim says, before he can think better of it. “Explain to me again why you need to be here?”

“Last  _ week?”  _ Kon says, looking horrified. “Uh, dude, that’s  _ exactly  _ why I’m here. Someone’s gotta make sure you’re jerking off regularly and you’re obviously not doing that. Look, I’m just trying to look out for the team, okay? Now get your ass on this bed and take your dick out.”

Tim exhales slowly and presses his fingertips to his forehead. 

“Chop chop,” Kon says impatiently, hand hovering over the mouse pad. “I don’t have all night, Timothy.”

“Jesus,” Tim mutters, and sits down gingerly on the edge of his bed. Maybe if he goes along with this, Kon will leave and he can get back to his work.

“Tim,” Kon says, exasperated, and yanks him by the shoulders onto the bed properly, TTK manhandling him into what Kon evidently deems suitable jerking off position. Tim ends up sitting against the headboard, pillow against his back, Kon’s thigh a solid warmth against his own. Tim shifts away just a little. 

And then he looks at the video Kon’s pulled up on screen. 

“No,” he says immediately. “Absolutely not, Kon.”

Kon is cackling next to him, whole body shaking. “C’mon,” he says, “you’ve never thought about it? Not even a little bit?”

“What,” Tim says flatly, “Superman and Batman having sex? I can’t say that I have, Kon. If you’re done, I do need to finish that report -”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kon says reprovingingly, “not just yet, Wonder Boy. Here, okay, I was just fucking with you -”

He leans over and closes out of the first tab, two men in in truly awful, pornified versions of Superman’s and Batman’s costumes, pulling up a second video. Two girls, tiny bikinis, a swimming pool. He hits play.

“Lesbian porn?” Tim asks, wearily.

“What?” Kon says, defensive. “Girls are hot, right? I dunno what you like to jerk off to, dude.”

“Right,” Tim says, and leans back against the headboard, shifts a little to get comfortable, waits for the girls on-screen to start making out. 

Next to him, Kon is watching intently, hands resting on his thighs. 

The first girl, blonde, big breasts, starts taking off the second girl’s bikini, leans in to suck at her nipples.

Tim feels flushed all over, very aware of the heat of Kon’s body next to him. 

“So,” Kon says. His voice sounds too loud over the background noise of the video. “This is hot, right? You’re into it? I can, um, I can find something else if you want.”

“No,” Tim says. The blonde, on-screen, moans loudly, as the second girl, the brunette, touches her breasts, her hand pushing down the fabric of the bikini top. “Uh, this is fine. It’s good.”

“Okay, great.” Kon sounds weirdly relieved. “You can, uh. You can start jerking off whenever, dude. Just, like, go for it. Pretend I’m not here.”

“Oh,” Tim says. Kon’s dick is half hard in his sweatpants, he can see out of the corner of his eye. His hand is pressing his thigh fretfully, rubbing up and down, like he doesn’t realise he’s doing it. “Aren’t you going to, um. Jerk off, as well?”

“What?” Kon says, distracted. They’re making out again, on-screen, the brunette moaning loudly. “Oh, I mean. I already jerked off tonight. But, um, I can probably go again, that was a while ago. Do you, uh…” He trails off, looks at Tim, blinking rapidly.

“Sure,” Tim says, like he’s giving Kon permission to go beat up bad guys or something. “I mean, this was your idea, Kon, you can do whatever you want.” 

He looks away from Kon determinedly, back at the screen, presses his hand down against his dick, over his boxer shorts. He can’t think straight, doesn’t know if his dick is pulsing under his hand in reaction to the porn or to the soft sound Kon makes when he shoves his hand inside his sweats.

“Shit,” Kon says, and Tim can’t help looking over at him, teeth pressing white against his lower lips, hand moving rapidly, the way his hips jerk up when the blonde drops to her knees.

Tim pulls his boxers down, before he can change his mind, can’t help gasping when he gets his hand around himself.

Kon’s looking over at him, Tim can feel his eyes heavy on his skin, and Tim closes his own eyes, loses himself in the movement of his hand, the heat thrumming low under his skin. He can hear Kon, the heavy sound of his breathing, hitching every so often on a soft sound, drowning out the porn still playing in the background. 

“Fuck,” Kon says, low. “Tim.”

Tim opens his eyes at that, helplessly, has to bite down on a moan at the way Kon looks, flushed all over, eyes dark, dick sliding slick through his hand. “Yeah,” he says.

“I’m gonna come,” Kon says, “I -  _ fuck _ ,” and Tim watches, with almost detached interest, Kon’s face going tense, eyes slipping closed, coming white over his fingers, the red S-shield, and then Tim’s own orgasm hits him, almost out of nowhere.

“Huh,” Kon says, eventually.

Tim is still staring fuzzily at the laptop screen, where the second girl is gasping out her orgasm.

“Um,” he says. He looks at Kon. 

Kon looks back at him. 

“Shit,” Kon says after a moment, “you got like, a tissue or something, dude?”

Tim grabs a handful of tissues from his bedside table, passes some to Kon. Pauses the video before starting to clean himself up. 

“So!” Kon says, bright. “Same time tomorrow?”

Tim blinks at him. 

“Okay, well,” Kon amends, “maybe not same time, I like to get my beauty sleep, you know? But, um, we should do this tomorrow, anyway, like, eleven-ish or whatever. Twelve. Whenever. Whatever, the point is, that was a totally awesome idea, you probably feel totally awesome right now, we should do it more often. Um. Right?”

Tim does feel good, warm and relaxed all over, and Kon is grinning hopefully at him, still swiping hopelessly at streaks on dried come on his t-shirt, and his ankle feels hot and tingly where Kon’s foot is brushing loose against it. 

He should say no. He knows he should say no.

“Sure,” he says instead. “Eleven thirty.”

“Awesome,” Kon says, smug, and apparently giving up on his t-shirt, he pulls it off over his head and drops it on the floor. “Now lie the fuck down, Timothy, it’s past your bedtime.”


End file.
